


Painting the roses red

by Nadiahilkerfan



Series: Two Kane sisters in one house [5]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Blood and Injury, Childhood Trauma, Fear of Death, For the first time ever ALICE POV, Implied Death, Insane Alice, Kate Whump, Killing, Medical Trauma, Nervous Mary, Protective Alice, Psychological Trauma, Trauma, Whump, don’t worry not Kate, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: Kate gets hurt on a mission, even tho she’s not supposed to be able, (DAMN IT LUKE?? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BATSUIT?) and Alice, oh boi, Alice gets mad. Like really mad. Like full ‘I’m a mass murderer and leader of the wonderland gang and you just hurt someone I actually care about’ Mad.What a Frabjous Day!
Relationships: Beth Kane | Alice & Kate Kane, Beth Kane | Alice & Kate Kane & Jacob Kane (mention), Beth Kane | Alice & Mouse, Mary Hamilton & Beth Kane | Alice
Series: Two Kane sisters in one house [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668538
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	Painting the roses red

**Author's Note:**

> Btw this fanfic is written kinda differently. It’s Alices pov, and she Makes a lot of references. So PUT YOUR ALICE SPEAK HATS ON. It’s time for Tea!
> 
> Also, it doesn’t tie all the loose ends. It ends abruptly, and plot lines are not finished. It’s kinda flows together though and things are implied. Like Alice. I’ll give u some key pointers at the end for any confusion 
> 
> Also , for KKK
> 
> Feel free to prompt me guys!!! I love doing these for you!
> 
> Rutha your up next.
> 
> I have some Zombies 2 fanfics I need to get done. But since I love Batwoman so much, I’ll probably get to yours soon.

Alice was just minding her own business, she would like to point out, innocently snooping around Kate’s house, and Calmly plotting on how to get revenge on everyone who wronged her.

It was Kate who came and interrupted this peaceful moment.

“Alice!” She grunted from the doorway.

“What no Too da loo? No Hello? Goodbye? I’m late, I’m late, I’m -KATE!” Alice screeched. She had turned to find Kate in her bat-suit without her mask and wig, Leaning heavily on the wall beside her with one arm, the other crossed tightly across her abdomen. Blood seeping through her clenched fingers.

Red coloring tan skin. Dripping down, dripping. Every last drop.

OFF WITH HER HEAD

“NO!” Alice yelled. Quickly rushing over to her injured twin.

“I will not let your head detach from your shoulders Kate! Don’t worry. I won’t!” Alice panicked. Then groaned long and hard on realization. She needed her pesky *Pauses to Gag* step-sister. 

Ugh. She guessed every adventure requires a first Step after all.

“Um, I’m pretty sure -ah!- it’s my torso that’s hurt not my. ohhh wait, I get it. -uhfn- Don’t worry Alice, this wound is not going to *Groan* kill me.” Kate gasped out. Understanding Alices ‘head detachment metaphor’ 

Alice willed her fingers to stop shaking, as she stole Kate’s phone and logged in. Ha, Kate stupidly put her fingerprint in as her passcode. Now this is why Identical twins are born! 

She found, Ugh, Mary’s contact in Kate’s list. Dialing quickly.

“Hey Kate! Needed some more special help?” Mary replied, her voice sickeningly cheerful. Alice rolled her eyes, how did Kate not know Mary had figured her out? She was practically throwing herself at her to lend a hand.

“Ugh, Masturbate about Batwoman sometime else! It seems we have a problem Mary.” She snapped back.

She heard Mary audibly gasp over the phone.

“Alice!? Is that you?!”

“No. I’m the barista at a gas station, YES you tweedle dumb and dumber! It is I, Alice.” She replied snarkily.

“Alice! You better explain yourself?! What are you doing at Kate’s house!” Mary (Rudely!) demanded.

Alice sighed, oh so Mary WAS gonna be a problem! 

“'m afraid I can't explain myself, sir. Because I am not myself, you see?” She commented instantly. Damn it Alice. Get to the point.

“I don’t know what your-“

“Kate’s INJURED you idiot!” Alice 

“Did you HURT HER?! I swear! I am calling the crows as we speak-“

“Ugh! Just shut up! I didn’t hurt her! She was hurt when she was pretending to be a Bat. Now come on dear Step-sister. Help Kate out for me? Birds of a feather flock together!”

“Ok can you stop with the Nursery rhymes?! I have to think! What’s the wound what’s the-“

“NURSERY RHYMES???!!” Alice screeched. No one insulted her book.

She heard Mary gulp nervously on the other side.

“Y-yeah I mean-“

“My dear, here we must run as fast as we can, just to stay in place. And if you wish to go anywhere you must run twice as fast as that. So if you don’t do just that, then Kate will be another pawn to the Red queens chessboard!” The blonde stared haughtily. Before hanging up. 

Ugh. That girl gave her a headache something fierce.

“Now let’s see what we can do for you!” Alice pondered, gazing at the injured vigilante.

“Come on, let’s get you on a table.” She cajoled. Looping an arm around Kate’s waist, she helped her stand and walk over to the kitchen counter. With a groan, they managed to get Kate laying face-up.

“Keep pressure on it.” Kate wheezed out. Alice quickly found a few rags, she pressed down, wincing when Kate groaned in pain.

“Hush, hush, Mary’s on her way.” Alice soothed. She couldn’t help but gnaw habitually on her fingernails though, as she saw her sister bleed out in front of her.

She tasted something tangy, and looked down at her nails in confusion only to see red. Bright red. 

Kate’s blood was on her hands.

She gagged instantly. Fighting the urge to throw up their and then. 

Where the HELL was Mary???

Finally after what felt like hours. A knock was heard from the front door.

“GET IN HERE MARY!” Alice screamed from where she was in the kitchen. Holding down pressure and keeping her sister from becoming a pawn.

Mary came in hesitantly. Peeking in cautiously. She was carrying a bunch of Medical supplies Alice couldn’t bother to learn the names of.

“Kate? You In here?” Mary called out. Alice wanted to go ballistic.

“Mary, I SWEAR! If you don’t stop being as slow as the Mock turtle, and turn into the White rabbit this SECOND. I will personally MAKE YOU A PAWN MYSELF!-“

“Alice,” Kate winced, putting a calming hand on The blondes arm. Placating her. 

“Calm down, Mary’s just being careful.”

“But your DYING! She should be helping!” Alice argued. Why couldn’t Kate see what she meant?!

A low bitter feeling took over her stomach, climbing up to her brain. Warping her nervous gleam into a scowl.

“Of course you wouldn’t understand,” Alice scoffed, removing her hands from Kate’s torso, “You left me to DIE on a linoleum floor.” 

A flash of guilt and anguish appeared on Kate’s face. But Alice was too mad to acknowledge it. Backing away slowly, she found Mary fumbling with supplies.

She leaned down towards her ear, startling her in the process.

“Better hurry, The time for tea is almost up!” She whispered. Leaning forward, she removed her butterfly knife from where she had stuck it in the wall.

“Where I’ll be going, I’ll DEFINITELY need this.” The blonde laughed. Pulling away from a shaking Mary. And walking out the door.

The trench coat she wore protected her from the cold. But did not protect her from the instant loneliness the Dark night brought. It was at times like these she Missed her dear brother mouse. Wherever he was. She would find him someday. She would break him out of wherever they took him. 

She just needed to know where. 

Kate had assured her if they found him, they would not take him back to Arkum, where they had tortured him on repeat.  
But to a mental faculties where they could help him get over the traumas of his past. And start thinking clearly.

Alice wanted to believe this place was as great as it seemed, but the only thing making her doubt it all, Was that she wasn’t their herself.

She had been the one locked in a Cell. Not Mouse. If anything, she should be the one getting help. But if Kate did not believe it was ok enough to send her their. Then it wasn’t ok enough for mouse.

But a bitter resentment lay throughout the melancholy. The last time she had seen mouse he had knocked her out. And strapped her to the dreaded chair.

Forced the mask on her face, and pumped Fear toxin into her very Lungs. Into the rivulets of her blood stream, into the depths of her bone marrow. Into her very existence. She still think, after all this time. Their was a bit left of that very toxin in her body. Slinking somewhere in the shadows.

For when she turned her head to fast. She saw her standing in the corner. Lurking.

And when she fell asleep at night, she was plagued with nightmares so realistic, she truly thought she was back in the basement, and that’s what got her to really scream.

The fear toxin was apart of her. No matter the amount of adrenaline coursing through her.

It was then she noticed she had walked quite someways. Her hand doing masterfully practiced tricks with her favorite butterfly knife.

She took in the dark ally way of which her feet had carried her. It was soothing in a way. No more almost boringly cheerful exposition like Kate’s house. (And she guessed hers too now???) just the cover of shadows, and the sound of wet gravel crunching beneath her favorite pair of White fade to black combat boots. 

The familiar smell of Dank wet ground wafted up. A comforting smell in Alices opinion. When she overhead some random nearby Gus conversation. 

*something something something Batwoman* 

Batwoman huh?

“Curiouser and curiouser.” The blonde smiled a Cheshire grin, and crept closer. Keeping an eye out for surprise attacks from behind.

The one guys was seemingly laughing about something to another.

“Yeah! *chuckle* I can’t believe it worked too! These little buggers work great! I’m not even kidding. I chucked this at the Masked girl and it climbed INTO the suit!”

Alices blood turned to ice at the proclamation.

“Why couldn’t you just stab her or something?” The one asked.

“Oh, the suits apparently like stab proof. Super high tech and whatever. Basically protects you from anything! So it’s impenetrable! But! We found the solution, we don’t need to go through it! But around it! If you can get under the suit, the bats as vulnerable as we are! It’s perfect! If word gets out, the entire black markets gonna make us rich!”

Alice was seeing red. Barely keeping it together. Screw it if her sister left her for dead on a linoleum floor. She can chew her out about that any time, meanwhile, these fools were gonna get rich off a way to kill her?! 

Not if she was around to do anything about it!

“Well hello Boys!” Alice called cheerfully, walking out leisurely. Snapping her Knife furiously.

The two dudes looked at each other dumbstruck, before looking back at her with sneers.

“Aren’t you that Alice girl who’s supposed to be dead?!” The one shouted, stepping forward, and crushing some nearby white roses with his shoe. That motion actually hurt more then the proclamation. Those roses were so innocent. Could have grown into something beautiful. And he just RUINED IT!

She turned back with a maniacal smile.

“It’s glad to know people still know my name! I guess it’s been a while since a few days ago! Or was it yesterday?” She pretended to ponder. 

Her head jerked and she looked the men straight in their eyes. Stating her words cold and bitter.

“It's no use going back to yesterday, because I was a different person then.” 

She held her arm straight out to her side, Letting her knife flip open.

“And you two just almost killed my sister.” 

The two men’s eyes widened at the realization of who she was, and what she meant. Alices eyes squinted to slivers. Cutting straight to the point.

“No one messes with my Dinah.” 

She then went ahead and did what she did best.

And painted the Roses red with their blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Told you it ended abruptly. And on a dark note.
> 
> Huh didn’t mention that?
> 
> Honestly, Would Alice had mentioned that? 
> 
> The answer is no everyone.
> 
> So to clear up confusion.
> 
> 1\. Kate obviously lives.
> 
> 2\. Those guys are as dead as that rose the one crushed under his foot.


End file.
